Danna
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Descubrió que las cosas con ella valían la pena. El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku.


Parte de mi UA semi-mafioso por el nadie pregunto _(again)_

Este esta ubicado temporalmente antes que Hogar, pero supongo que se puede leer aparte, aunque no entenderías la última parte :v

 _Enjoy it!_

 _Natsume YuujinChou no me pertence._

 _El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

Geisha.

Una profesión.

Un estilo de vida.

Pararse correctamente, reírse con dulzura, bailar con gracia, servir el té con elegancia, tocar el shamizen con la delicadeza de un amante, dar equilibrio a las cosas con arreglos florales y recitar poemas eran algunas cosas que les enseñaban durante toda su infancia.

Aoi había sido preparada para ser geisha desde que tenía memoria. Su familia no había tenido paros en venderla y dejarla con Madre. Ella recordaba bien su infancia.

Sufrían hambre, su madre estaba enferma, su padre era viejo, sus hermanos siempre trabajaban y ella trataba de ayudar en cualquier cosa que pudiera en casa.

Cuando su hermano mayor regresó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, supo lo que significaba.

Vendida.

Sabía que no podía quejarse, y no lo hizo, porque la única cosa por la que sufría era que ya no podría ver a su familia hasta que pudiera darles algo.

Ser una shikomi no era tan diferente como a estar en casa, hacía labores domésticas, ayudaba a sus hermanas mayores cuando se lo pedían, iba a sus clases de modales, canto, baile, literatura y artes. Aunque ni eso pudo salvarla de asistir a la escuela.

Cuando finalmente cumplió quince años y pasó la prueba de danza, finalmente fue ascendida a maiko, su ceremonia Omisedashi había sido hermosa, y junto con su hermana Hiro, finalmente fue renombrada.

Hinoe.

Los siguientes años se le fueron entre los dedos y cuando volvió en sí, ya era una geisha.

* * *

Rumores se escuchaban en todos lados, hasta ella, que solo le dedicaba su tiempo a su shamizen, había escuchado el nombre de Matoba ser alguien concurrente en la casa de geishas donde había sido criada.

– Dicen que escogerá a una más… – A decir verdad, Hinoe no tenía un gran respeto por esa familia, después de todo, le habían quitado a su mentora en cuanto ella se había vuelto independiente.

Se puso de pie y su yukata siguió el movimiento, sin importarle que se hubiera abierto de la parte superior, mientras que las demás a su alrededor hacían expresiones de disgusto. Sujeto su instrumento con delicadeza y decidió salir al jardín, donde podría estar tranquila.

* * *

Seiji Matoba no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por cualquier cosa, sea sentimientos, impulsos o apariencias. En su línea de trabajo el hecho de confiar en la persona equivocada podía costarle la vida.

Por eso, cuando fue nombrado jefe del clan Matoba, empezó a desconfiar hasta de su único amigo.

Cuando le dijeron que tenía que escoger a una geisha para ser su danna, no pudo haber estado más molesto. El consejo sabía que no confiaba en ellos, y estaban buscando maneras de atarlo a la familia, y que sería mejor que fuera una geisha como su propia espía.

Su andar era despreocupado, pero las geishas, que siempre estudiaban el comportamiento de la gente, sabían que por la manera en que sus hombros estaban tensos que era un hombre peligroso a punto de explotar.

– Matoba-sama, bienvenido – la Madre le dio la bienvenida y Seiji sonrió tensamente, pero sabía que le convenía estar en el lado bueno de aquella persona, después de todo, no hay red más confiable de información que la de las geishas.

– Gracias por recibirme – su anfitriona lo guío ante una de las tantas salas de té del recinto, mientras le explicaba en que había basado su selección de mujeres para que él pudiera escoger, Matoba fingía ponerle atención porque solo había ido a rechazar cualquier mujer que el consejo hubiera propuesto.

Su atención fue arrebatada por la música que sonaba en el jardín interior de la casa. Las notas del shamizen eran sutiles. Era una canción que él reconocía. Su infancia fue traída a su mente y sus recuerdos fluyeron, haciéndolo relajarse.

– ¿Quién está tocando? – preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo, por un momento pensó que había cometido un error, vio a su acompañante empezar a sudar, y por un momento, llegó a pensar que escoger a alguien no era tan mala idea.

Vio a la Madre suspirar con resignación.

– Una geisha, la aprendiz de Hiro – escuchar el nombre de quien había acompañado a su padre durante estos años lo sorprendió y comprendió porque había reconocido las notas del instrumento. Hiro era una de laspocas personas que no habían temido en acercarse a él y tratar de acompañarlo cada vez que estaba solo.

– Hana-san – la mujer mayor llamó a una de las aprendices que estaban cerca, y una niña de cabellos castaños se acercó – Por favor, dile a Hinoe que vuelva a la sala con las demás – la pequeña asintió y se puso unas sandalias para pisar el pasto.

Matoba la siguió con la mirada.

La geisha a la que llegó, era todo menos lo que esperaba.

Era…. Natural.

Su percepción de las geishas era la de mujeres que eran demasiado femeninas para su gusto, además de ser peligrosas y escurridizas, siempre buscaban la manera de quedar bien paradas ante cualquier situación.

La mujer que estaba sentada encima de una de las rocas del jardín, era todo lo contrario a las geishas que había visto en el recinto.

La distancia solo le permitía ver su vestimenta, pero hasta eso era diferente. Solo una yukata simple de color lila corta hasta las rodillas, que hacía resaltar su cabello largo y oscuro trenzado. Cuando ella bajo de la roca, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió a la Madre removerse inquieta.

Hinoe había enseñado más piel que cualquier otra mujer en su vida.

Matoba ahora estaba seguro, escoger a aquella mujer definitivamente haría enojar al consejo.

* * *

– Hinoe-sama – La mencionada suspiró. Primero interrumpían sus rutinas en la mañana por la visita del tal Matoba, después interrumpían su ensayo en el jardín y ahora la Madre la convocaba en la sala del Lirio.

– Hana, ¿por qué crees que me llamen esta vez? – la pequeña shikomi, negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé, ¿tal vez sea por cómo va vestida hoy? –

– Ah, Hana, eres alguien cruel – dijo fingiendo un puchero, mientras que la niña reía ante su posible desgracia. Cuando llegaron al salón, Hinoe no estaba lista. Se detuvo un momento para arreglar lo mejor que pudiera su vestimenta, aunque de todos modos, las vendas y su short no dejarían que nadie viera lo que se consideraba apropiado.

Se hincó antes de entrar y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Me ha llamado, madre? – el protocolo decía que ella no debía mirar a nadie más que a su jefa, pero ellos no lo sabían, así que dejo su mirada recorrer la habitación hasta detenerse en Matoba.

Ojos afilados y oscuros, cabello negro y largo, su lenguaje corporal era como el de un gato, su cuerpo era delgado pero sabía que por la manera en que sostenía su taza tenía más fuerza que al menos dos hombres.

– Hinoe, pasa – siguiendo órdenes, termino sentada al lado de su madre.

– La familia Matoba tiene que tradición que ha estado ligada a esta escuela desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que asciende un nuevo jefe al poder, él tiene la misión de escoger a una geisha para que le haga compañía el resto de su vida – Hinoe sabía que su día iba a ir de mal en peor.

– Matoba-sama te ha escogido a ti –

* * *

Seiji estaba sorprendido, había pensado que la mujer no llevaba nada de bajo de la yukata, solo para encontrarse mirando vendajes. Por un momento, sintió vergüenza.

– ¿Ya sabe acerca de mi situación? – la pregunta de Hinoe le llamó la atención y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Debería estar informado acerca de algo? – la morena lo miró confundida, como si tratara de decidir si mencionarlo o no.

– La estadía de Hinoe es delicada, verá, ella ya pertenece a un clan – dijo la matrona, Seiji se estaba empezando a enfadar.

– Al clan del Yuujinchou – aclaró Hinoe, quien lo observaba con cuidado pero su rostro no delataba ninguna emoción específica. Matoba se sorprendió, y dejo que se mostrara en su rostro.

El clan Yuujinchou era uno que estaba ganando poder pero era difícil de encontrar, una de sus reglas era que nadie decía nada fuera del clan y eso los hacía bastante escurridizos, siendo su jefe la figura más enigmática de todas.

– Aunque ella pertenece a este clan, el jefe no es su danna, así que ella sigue disponible en ese aspecto, aunque las condiciones para que usted se vuelva su esposo son algo… Especiales – Hinoe empezó a sonreír de manera enigmática y Matoba se preguntó si esto realmente valía la pena.

– ¡Ultraje! ¡¿Cómo osan ofrecernos a alguien que ya le debe lealtad a otro?! – el consejero que lo acompañaba, se había mantenido tanto tiempo callado que se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó gritar, y decidió que sí valía la pena.

* * *

– Aceptaré las condiciones que vengan con Hinoe-san – La matrona asintió firmemente y Hinoe aún no salía de su shock. Era la primera vez que alguien realmente la aceptaba. Sintió su rostro colorearse por un minuto, así que abrió un abanico que llevaba en una manga y ocultó su cara detrás de él. Desde esa distancia pudo sentir a Mato-Seiji-sama sonreír con presunción.

– Solamente son dos condiciones – empezó a explicar Madre y decidió bajar en abanico.

– La primera es que ella vivirá en la casa del clan, como le corresponde a alguien de rango – vio la ceja de su futuro danna alzarse, y ahora era ella quien le sonreía con arrogancia.

– La segunda es que, al ser su danna, ella le debe lealtad, pero el clan siempre será su primera prioridad – Hinoe se empezó a remover nerviosamente, la mayoría de los hombres interesados en ella siempre se iban para atrás en cuanto escuchaban las condiciones.

Vio como el consejero de Matoba le susurraba cosas frenéticas al oído y como él lo ignoraba educadamente, sería una mentira decir que Hinoe no estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva de no regresar a la escuela nunca más.

Seiji asintió y el trato se cerró.

* * *

La vida después de eso paso sin mayores eventos, hasta la desaparición del jefe del clan YuujinChou, Natsume Reiko.

Hinoe estaba devastada, su mejor amiga y jefe, había desaparecido con su pequeña hija hace más de dos meses y aún no había señales de ellas. Veía el clan tratando de mantenerse junto a través de las búsquedas interminables.

Incluso Seiji y su clan habían ayudado en la búsqueda frenética de Reiko pero no hubo ningún resultado.

Ella estaba desolada, pero tenía un clan que unificar y su danna para que la sostuviera en sus momentos más difíciles.

Con el tiempo, se volvió más fuerte. Y su relación con Seiji también.

* * *

El jefe del clan Matoba estaba fascinado. Le encantaba mirar a Hinoe por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Ver sus expresiones.

Observar como sus ojos perdían vitalidad por la desaparición de Reiko le había roto el corazón. Que ella se apoyara en él en sus momento más delicados lo hacían sentir afortunado.

Mirar como ella se volvía fuerte por aquellas personas, le causaba alegría y celos. Esa sonrisa era solamente reservada para los de su clan. Pero sabía que había una que era solo para él.

Seiji nunca creyó en el destino, pero ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba esa noche a cenar, pensó que tal vez, las cosas siempre valieron la pena con ella.

* * *

Hinoe estaba sorprendida, habían pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Seiji, y ahora, se encontraba en frente de ella.

– Seiji-sama – dijo mientras sonreía, dio una señal al sirviente de la habitación para que trajera té a la habitación.

El hombre enfrente de ella todavía conservaba su atractivo, los años le estaban sentando bien, su rostro seguía siendo delicado y las arrugas empezaban a notarse, su cabello largo estaba empezando a mostrar líneas grises, pero el brillo de astucia aún no había abandonado sus ojos negros.

– Hinoe – sus facciones se suavizaron cuando se quedaron solos, puso su mano sobre la de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios – Veo que sigues sin intentar parecer una geisha –

La mujer rio, dándole la razón sin palabras.

– Prefiero mi rostro limpio – contestó mientras observaba como Matoba volvía a su fase seria cuando el sirviente volvió con el juego de té. Lo dejo en la mesa y después se retiró, dejando el lugar en silencio total.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Seiji? Es raro que vengas sin avisar – preguntó la geisha mientras servía el té, asegurándose que el de su danna tuviera solo dos de azúcar.

– ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo para que te venga a visitar? – le devolvió la pregunta mientras tomaba su taza. Té de jazmín, el favorito de ella. Hinoe lo miró con una ceja alzada, hasta que Matoba rio.

– Bien, sí, algo ha pasado – dejo la taza en la mesa y miró a los ojos a Hinoe – Hace unas semanas, la rama de Tokio del clan detectó una irregularidad en los registros de un civil – la mujer lo miró confundida, eso no la involucraba.

– Una persona llamada Oda Takashi no figuraba en ninguno de nuestras bases de datos y Nanase-san fue la encargada de investigarlo – Hinoe se quedó quieta, su cerebro procesaba lo que Matoba estaba a punto de decirle y empezó a llorar antes de escuchar.

"Su verdadero nombre es Natsume Takashi".

* * *

 _ **N/A: El romance no es mi fuerte.**_ **i hate myself that much.**

Si te gusto dejame un review, siempre son apreciados. SIEMPRE. También agrega a favoritos :D


End file.
